The Ashes of Vanity
by Rikuxe
Summary: It seems that every being in this place hides behind a figurative mask. I can't trust anyone, but what does that leave me? Loneliness? I'm not even supposed to exist so why the hell do I? Would it really be better if I'd just die? That's what he keeps telling me. Well... I can't. Not now, anyway. I have unfinished business. Don't worry about the future. It's a waste of time.


_The Ashes of Vanity_

 _The Children of Our Future_

POV- 3rd Person, Mauville, Hoenn

Lightening exploded and rain doused the entirety of Hoenn as what can only be described as a disaster took place. People all around were panicking as what seemed like end of the world shook them. Near the center was the city of Mauville where any and all people were evacuating to safer locations. While most vehicles were driving west, one black van labeled "Channel 9 News" was driving against the torrent. It just barely dodged crashing into almost every car it passed, before stopping in front of the Pokecenter.

A formally dressed woman stepped out of the driver's side, looking up as rain pelted her in the face. She sighed before wiping the makeup that started to run off. She quickly opened up the side door shouting, "Terry, get your ass in gear! If we miss the greatest story of the the century because of you, I'm gonna make sure you never even touch another camera for the rest of your miserable life!"

Terry hopped out of the van wearing a plain green shirt and plaid shorts, with a large camera at his side. His short brown hair quickly becoming soaked. "Are you serious?! Look at this, Dora!" He gestured to the clouded up sky that lightened roared through, attacking the ground just a short distance away. "There is no way we can record like this, everyone else ran for it! We're gonna be the dumbasses that died because we went the wrong way!"

"Is my hair alright?" She was fiddling with her hair and straightening her clothes. "Terry, do I look presentable?! Why don't you have the camera up? Hurry, get ready!"

He sighed heavily, "You're not listening to me. Of course, you're not listening to me." He grabbed the bridge of his nose, lifting the camera and lowering his head in a short prayer. "Why does she have the damn keys?" He whispered to himself. He counted down from five as Dora grabbed her microphone.

The red light flashed and they were live. "This is Dorothy Winters from Channel 9 News, reporting from Mauville City. The civilians have already evacuated, and this town that is usually bustling with life is now abandoned. The storms are still going on strong with no hint of stopping anytime soon. I have been told that this is all happening because the legends Groudon and Kyogre do, in fact, exist and have been raised from their slumber. My sources tell me they immediately attacked each other and are wreaking havoc in Sootopolis. I have also been informed that our champion, Steven Stone, is on the scene and is doing everything in his power to contain this skirmish and prevent any further harm."

Behind the woman, the doors to the Pokecenter opened and a nurse with pink hair walked out and turned around, locking the door. Dora motioned for Terry to follow her as she ran up to the nurse. "Nurse Joy!"

"What the!-" Joy nearly jumped out of her skin "Oh, for the love of-" she exclaimed.

"Do you know anything about what's happening in Sootopolis?" Dora interrupted, thrusting the microphone in her face.

Nurse Joy crossed her arms and shivered, she was noticeably tired. "I really don't have the time..." And then in a split second, something akin to realization shined in her eyes as she snatched the microphone away, much to Dora's dismay.

"Everyone!" Joy shouted. "Don't use the PC's. They are malfunctioning! The extreme thunder storms are blocking the satellite that keeps everything in control, and something in Fortree has caused all PC's to glitch. Spread the word and don't even touch one!"

Dora took back her microphone. "So, is there anything you can say about this incident in Fortree?" She questioned with a bit of resentment.

Joy frowned, "Not really... the nurse in Fortree sent a message saying something is happening and that it was bad. Before I could ask her, the transmission broke off. She isn't answering at all."

"So there you have it, back to you, Tucker."

Terry flipped a switch and lowered the camera, "Great, now how about we get the hell out of here?" He asked, relieved that he was still alive.

Dora nodded and got into the van, starting it. Terry jumped in the back and closed the door behind him. Nurse Joy followed suit and entered the small car near them, driving off. Both vehicles drove into the direction that the others had gone through.

POV Change 3rd Person, A Hospital in Sinnoh

 _In the waiting room sat two Pokemon and a young man, who was pacing back and forth. This man's name is Alex. Sera, his wife, had just gone into labor a few hours ago and they sped to the hospital as fast as possible. The two Pokemon were a male Zoroark named Rin and a female Leafeon named Nora, who were also mates. Alex and Sera traveled the world as trainers until a year ago. They were rivals at first, but after spending so much of their lives with one another, they started to feel more. Alex and Sera fell in love with each other and adventured together for a few years until they had decided to retire. The couple allowed all the Pokemon that wanted to be free do so. The only two that stayed were their starters, which are the two with Alex now. After two months, they got the good news of Sera being with child and now here they are._

"What if- I mean things happen to a bunch of people so why not us?" Alex mumbled apprehensively. "Bad things happen all the time, and I'm not exactly the luckiest..." He stopped for a second, staring at a wall. He was lost in thought, imagining the many possibilities of something going wrong. He ran his hands through his shoulder length black hair. His normally absentminded visage was now fraught with uneasiness.

"Alex..." The Leafeon said quietly, worried about him.

"Damn it!" He shouted. "I don't know if I can take it if something happens." He sighed, taking a deep breath. He turned towards the Pokemon, "Rin, any chance you have some advice?" He asked hopefully.

The Zoroark, looked at his mate before turning back to him, "Advice on what? Just calm down, everything will be fine." Of course all Alex heard was him repeating the name of his species over and over. Although, Alex had lived with him for nearly twenty years so he did get the gist of what he said

Alex sighed, dropping his head, "Oh yeah, right..." He then continued his pacing, but this time he stayed quiet.

Nora nudged Rin in the shoulder whispering, "What do we do? He's freaked out.

Rin shook his head, "There's nothing we can do but wait. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." He put an arm around her, comforting the Leafeon.

"I just wish the boys were here..." Nora said as she leaned against her mate.

"Heh, I bet they're running that professor ragged." Rin joked, trying to lighten the mood. "You know, they get it from you."

Nora's cheeks grew hot, "So what? Are you saying you don't like the way I act?"

Rin looked into her eyes, "Do you really think that's what I'm saying." She rolled her eyes at him. They turned back to the male trainer. "Isn't he overreacting a little bit?"

Nora let out a sharp laugh, "That's rich, coming from you." She turned back to him. "Aren't you the one that ran through two towns and a forest to get to me when you heard I was in labor?"

Rin looked away, "I was nervous..." He quietly said,

"The best part was the look on your face when you got to me and Alex already got there by flying." Nora giggled. "You were sweating up a storm, you dummy."

"Well, you were the one that promised the kids would wait until I got back."

"Eh, oh well." The leafeon said, shrugging.

Rin scratched at the back of his neck, "I don't know what I was thinking... When I heard Sera say that you were in labor, I just ran as fast as I could..."

Nora nuzzled him. "It's sweet to know how worried you were."

"Yeah... I guess I-"

"Mr. Bynum?" A man in scrubs interrupted as he walked through the doors.

Alex nearly ran at him, "What happened, is she okay?" He said a little too fast.

The doctor removed his mask, revealing a friendly smile. "Congratulations." Alex's expression relaxed as he sighed in relief, smirking just slightly. "You may see her now." Alex said nothing as he and his Pokemon companions followed the doctor through the hall. They reached the door and the doctor stepped off to the side. Alex quickly pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Alex!" A happy voice exclaimed. Inside, an exhausted looking woman was lying on a hospital bed. She looked like she could fall unconscious at any second. She raised a small bundle of towels just enough to be seen. "It- It's a girl!" Alex grinned broadly as he rushed over. A small face was poking out, her small grey eyes, just like her mother's, were focused on Alex.

"Hey there, sweetie..." Alex said almost breathless, gently running his hand along his newborn's face. He hugged the baby and his wife. "I'm so glad everything's okay." Nora jumped up on the bed and nudged the baby's nose with her own, causing her to giggle a little. Rin stayed back, his appearance usually doesn't get a good reaction from babies, and he wouldn't like to ruin the moment.

"She's a healthy eight pounds and four ounces." The doctor spoke up. "She is a tad quiet though. She was crying for maybe a minute and then she's silent. That little laugh is the only sound she's made since then. Most babies are still bawling their eyes out." He then changed the topic. "So, have you two thought on a name?"

The two new parents turned toward each other before Sera looked back to the doctor to answer. "Rikku."

"Alright, I need to go do some paperwork so I'll give you some alone time. I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

"Rin!" Nora shouted and said Zoroark nearly jumped out of his fur. "Don't stand in the corner like a weirdo, get over here."

"Err..." Rin replied, not moving. Then Nora gave him a venomous glare that made his skin crawl. "F- Fine..." He slowly made his way over. Sera chuckled, she raised Rikku up a little, handing her to Rin. He clenched his teeth picking her up while thinking _Please don't cry. Please don't cry._

Rikku looked up to him and giggled. After sighing in relief, Rin couldn't help but smile. He poked her belly gingerly, getting a little more laughter. She grabbed feebly at one of his claws. "My sons are going to love you." He told the child as he looked up to Nora.

She smiled and said to Rikku, "Hopefully they don't trouble you too much."

Rin chuckled "If they ever do give you any trouble, just send 'em to me." The baby just laughed her head off in response. Rin handed Rikku back to Sera.

The sound of ringing filled the room. Alex fished out the phone out of his pocket. "It's Birch." He said. Sera nodded and he went out into the hall. He answered, "Hello? Professor?"

"Alex!" A familiar voice replied. "So _zzz_ thing's gone wro _zzz_ hor _zzz_ bly wrong." Static buzzed through the reciever, overtaking most of what he was saying.

"Wh-What?! Birch, you're breaking up."

"I c _zzz_ t h _zzzzzz_ u. Th _zzzz_ storms are br _zzzzz_ the signal. Terra and Mizu a _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ I can't fi _zzzzz_ Released near _zzz_ Fortree _zzzz_ Can _zzzzzz_ Anywhere _zz._ "

Alex started to panic, "Professor! Are the kids okay? Pofessor?!"

" _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,_ " was all that was to be heard.

"Arceus-Damn it!" He shouted throwing his phone. Alex started to tremble. He stayed silent for a moment before rushing back into his wife's room. "Rin, we have to go!"

"Alex?" Sera whimpered. Rin and Nora looked at Alex confused.

"Something is happening. Terra and Mizu may be in trouble. I have to go find them." Nora's eyes widened in fear and Rin dashed next to him. "I'll be back as soon as possible, it's only a day's trip by flying."

"Alex, you don't have any flying types."

"Then I'll catch one!" Alex and Rin ran out the door and exited the hospital.

Sera was breathless and confused. She pulled Nora closer to her. Nora was worse off, she was frozen and not making any movements at all, partially hoping that she was dreaming. Her eyes watered as she curled up a little. The baby had fallen asleep and wasn't making any noise at all.

"Are you okay?" Sera whispered. Nora faced her and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry, Alex and Rin will get them back..." Nora lowered her head next to the baby and her trainer, sobbing quietly. Sera ran her hand through the Leafeon's fur, trying her best to comfort her.

POV Change- 1st Person, Eevee named Terra

My head hurt, and I mean really hurt. I clenched my eyes shut in an attempt to numb it even a little. After a few seconds, I gave up and slowly stood up on my small paws. I was in some dark room that was only illuminated by a warm glow coming from the glass doors a few feet away. The room looked a bit like some of the Pokecenters I've been to, but was different in a few ways. I knew there's only one center in each town, so I must be somewhere new. My entire sense of smell was clouded with strong antiseptics that made me feel very dizzy.

I'm only nine months old... I think. The last thing I remember was some human doing these tests on my brother and me. He put us in these machines and was always writing stuff on his clipboard. After an hour of this, he let us do whatever we want and play with a bunch of other Pokemon. We stayed there for like a week and then he told us that we'd see Mamma and Daddy in a minute. They weren't anywhere in sight. "Mizu?!"I called out, looking around for my brother. _Where is he?_ I couldn't see him anywhere. "Mizu, Where are you?!" Still no response. "Mizu?..." _He never leaves me alone. Why now?_ I was starting to get worried.

"Ugh..." Someone groaned from behind a nearby desk.

Mizu! Is that you?" I shouted, quickly following the sound.

"Mmmmm..." The voice replied.

I made my way around the desk and found a black ball of fur with two paws covering its ears. I sighed in relief and poked him in the ribs. "Mizu, wake up." He squirmed under my touch and tried to roll away. "Come on, get up already."

The small Zorua unfurled, groaning unnecessarily loud. " _Terrrra_!" He scratched behind his ear and slowly opened his eyes. "I have a headache, and you're only making it worse." The black fox looked around for a second, squinting. "Where are we, anyway?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, some new town, maybe."

"Fortree?" Mizu asked. I looked at him in confusion, only receiving him pointing behind me as an answer. I turned around. Above the entrance was a sign saying "Fortree Pokecenter" in large print.

"Oh..." I said quietly. Despite knowing the name of the town, I still didn't know where we were. I flipped back to Mizu. "Where's Fortree?" He shrugged. "I guess we should look around, or something..." I proposed hesitantly.

"Where's mom and dad?" Mizu questioned with a worried look in his eye.

"I don't know." I replied. I then turned my body towards the door once more. "Maybe outside?"

"O- Okay..." Mizu mumbled, following me.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." I said over my shoulder, trying to comfort him, probably failing horribly. The door to the Center opened automatically as soon as the motion sensor noticed us.

What the..." Mizu gasped out as our lungs were assaulted with smoke. We both looked on in horror at the burning forestry. Bright orange flames licked at wood and leaves around us. The tree houses were engulfed in fire, some of them falling down and burning to a crisp. The warmth was a little overwhelming and I found myself to be short of breath.

"Ah... hell..."

 **A/N: Alright, hope that wasn't too many characters to introduce straight off. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up whenever. I plan on working on it as soon as possible. Review if you don't mind. Positive comments will get me more into typing new chapters, constructive criticism can always be helpful, and if you really want to flame, I guess I could use a good laugh. Uxe signing off...**


End file.
